


A Witch and her Familiar

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Spirit Animals, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Anna is finally old enough to summon her familiar! Will it be a dog? A cat? Maybe a wolf? What she does get is more than she hoped for. (Witch!Anna G!pFamiliar!Elsa)





	A Witch and her Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

Anna was nervous. Well, nervous and excited. Mostly nervous though. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, her palms were clammy and her legs were feeling a little weak. She’s prepared herself for this day for the past eighteen years and today was the day she finally got to summon her very own familiar.

She’s studied the spell forwards and backwards, upside down and inside out. She was born ready!

Then why did it feel like she was going to pass out?

“Alright Anna, you can take your time, just stay calm and do your best,” her mother’s soothing voice breaks through the tidal wave of thoughts running in her head.

“If you don’t get it right on your first try, take a few moments and try again, but remember, you can’t change what you receive,” the older woman keeps talking as she finishes up cleansing Anna with the burning sage she was waving around. It was more just to calm her nerves and it did help a lot as Anna inhaled the soft scent, it still reminded her of mint.

The redhead took one last calming breath before nodding and heading into the ritual room. A special room they only used for more elaborate spells and rituals. It had everything she needed and also didn’t need.

Humming to herself, Anna takes the chalk and draws the elaborate symbols she needed inside the permanent circle and Wicca star. It always fascinated her that white magic and dark magic both used the same base circle and star. The only difference was the symbols and ingredients used.

She remembers her father explaining to her that the reason so many use dark magic was due to it being more powerful and easier to use, but that it eats at your soul and once you used it once it was nearly impossible to stop. They always made a point in making her understand that dark magic was never the answer and to stay true and in the light.

Anna stands and looks at the finished symbols she drew. Perfect! Now all she needed to do was place the candles and light them, light the incense and clear her mind before saying the spell.

As she does the next step she wonders what she will get. Her family was known for its varying amounts of animal familiars. Her mother had a cat as white as snow with the bluest of eyes. Her father had a wolf, also as white as snow with blue eyes. Her parents never named their familiars so Anna felt it her duty to do so when she was four. She called the wolf Marshmallow because it was so soft and fluffy. Her mother’s cat she called Olaf after a snowman they had made that winter.

She wonders if her familiar would also be white. Most of her family members had white familiars now that she things about that. There were greys here and there, very rarely there were black, but most rare were more vibrant colors. She knows her cousin has a color changing chameleon she named Pascal.

The red headed witch sits down and crosses her legs after she finishes placing the other things into their places. She takes a few minutes to clear her mind and just breathe. She needed her mind clear before attempting the spell or the familiar might be hostile. She needed it to be docile and willing to accept her without a fight.

_“Veni mihi nota. Custodem me esse. Et dux meus.” _

Anna says as she rests her hands on the symbol of power in front of her. She silently curses herself for how shaky her voice was. She hopes it did not influence her familiar or made it hesitant to obey her.

There was a few seconds where Anna thought she messed up. The room was silent and nothing seemed to be happening, but then she felt the temperature drop. Her eyes widened as she could see her breath before mist seemed to gather in the circle.

Anna’s teeth chatter slightly as the temperature keeps dropping. She stands as the candles light flicker, fighting to stay alive. This was not like how others explained it to her. Had she messed up?

She squints her teal eyes as a form takes shape in the icy mist. Her attention moves to the floor as ice slowly creeps to the outer circle. Her breath hitches, but she relaxes as the ice seem to hit a wall, the outer circle of protection holding against whatever it was she had summoned.

“I have come as you requested.”

Anna’s attention snaps back up, her eyes wide and her heart hammering in her chest. Startling blue eyes gazed at her through the mist that lowered itself to around the figures body. Anna could make out sharp tips on the top of the figures head. Had she summoned a demon?

Once the mist dissipated around the figures head, she realizes it wasn’t horns, but hair swept back. Anna’s face flushed as she blinked at the sheer beauty of the person standing in front of her.

“You seem confused,” the woman said as she tilted her head.

Anna couldn’t form words, she was confused yes. She obviously did the spell wrong, but how?

“You did the spell perfectly,” she said and Anna took a step back.

“I’m sorry, it’s just everyone in my family has an animal,” Anna says as she shake her head.

“I have an animal form, would that be more pleasing to you? I must say that I can be of more use in this form,” she says.

“I think animal might be less distracting,” Anna giggles nervously then shivers. The woman’s eyes widened a little and the temperature started rising again and the ice on the floor retreated. Anna gasped as the mist started to reveal more of the woman. She seemed to be naked, but the mist stayed in place around her chest and waist.

Nakedness wasn’t that unusual for the young witch. Some rituals were performed in the nude after all.

“Very well Mistress,” the woman said and bowed her head.

“Oh please, call me Anna,” the young witch said and the woman frowned to her slightly. She looked a little uneasy, but then nodded.

“As you wish Anna,” she said.

“Before you turn into your animal and before I open the seal to let you out, what is your name?” Anna asked.

“I do not have one,” she said softly.

“Hm, well let’s see…you look like an Elsa. Do you like that name?” Anna asked with a smile.

“Elsa does sound pleasant,” Elsa said with a nod.

“Okay! Then I guess you are now my familiar. Lovely to meet you Elsa,” Anna said as she kept smiling.

“A pleasure to serve you Anna,” Elsa said as she nodded before curling into herself and morphing into a snow fox. Anna relaxed and opened the circle to let her familiar out.

The fox walked over to her before sniffing at her leg and licking it. Anna giggled and picked her up. She needed to show her parents!

~

Elsa spends all her time in her fox form as she travels with Anna to her collage classes. Aiding her in spells and helping her gather ingredients when needed. All in all it was relaxing and none threatening to be the redheaded witches familiar. Although Elsa could not help there being an uneasy feeling wash over her from time to time. An ability all familiars are costumed to sense to better provide protection for their witch or wizard.

Elsa as a spirit as only ever had one charge before Anna. It had been many, many years ago in a time when none magic affiliated humans still reigned supreme and were frightened of those that could tap into the powers that be. Before the magic users made a spell to easily call forth their protectors.

Elsa remembers forcing herself to take solid form and protect a small redhead from the harshness of winter. She was just a fox then, but her desperate need to protect the child had made her transform into the humanoid form she has now. But back then she had no voice. She could not talk to the girl and the girl did not know about magic and powers.

So Elsa raised her as best she could from what she knew. It wasn’t enough though, she didn’t know enough. She was just a young spirit then. The girl and the rest of her village had gone up in flames and there was nothing Elsa could do about it. She couldn’t do anything against normal humans.

Elsa never attached herself to another witch or wizard after that. Other spirits called her names and picked on her. She was content with fading away, but then Anna was born. She knew this was her chance to make things right.

The redhead as a baby surrounded by other potential familiars, picked her and never let go. Elsa found herself smiling again and found that out of all the other candidates she had, Anna was the only one that could reach out and touch her. A rare thing for someone to do, but Elsa knew.

Those teal eyes would always be in her mind. It was the same shade, the same brightness. This was her second chance.

She’d do anything to protect Anna this time, no matter what.

~

“Elsa,” Anna whispered as she hugged her knees to her chest. There was a snow storm outside and the redheaded witch had a slight shiver. The fox looked up to her from its curled up position at the foot of the bed. It was one am but she’s been staring at the redhead for a good hour now, since she sensed her unease.

“I’ve been thinking,” Anna continues as she strokes her arm. Her eyes were distant and she seemed half asleep.

“There aren’t many humanoid familiars and no one seems to sense you aren’t a fox, why is that?” She asked as she ran a hand through her hair. Elsa stares at her for a moment before turning into her human form, wearing an ice version of Anna’s clothing.

“Anna, I started as a fox, if I were in my human form, they would sense that not to be true. What I can do is uncommon for us, but I am also one of the oldest spirits there are. Desperation to protect made me what I am,” Elsa explains as she sighs.

“I did notice there weren’t many books available that explain familiars,” Anna whispers. The girl was still half asleep and Elsa turns her attention out the window.

“Why are you awake?” Elsa asks and looks to the redhead, worry in her eyes.

“I had a nightmare, it was cold and it was storming like now. I couldn’t find my way, I couldn’t move, I felt like I was freezing over, but then I saw you run to me. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and once you reached me, I woke up,” Anna explained. Elsa’s breath hitched slightly before she slowly moved to sit next to the redhead.

Anna turned and cuddled into her. Elsa startled slightly before holding her close. She almost wanted to chuckle. Anna being full grown felt so different from when she had cuddled a small five year old.

Anna nuzzled her head in under the familiars chin and sniffled. Elsa stroked her back and hummed softly.

“Is it weird that this feels familiar?” Anna asked softly and Elsa had to bite her lip.

“Not entirely,” Elsa answered. She had expected Anna to have a follow up question, but the soft snowing that reached her ears told her that the redhead was fast asleep. She might not even have heard Elsa’s reply and that was okay as long as Anna was sleeping and was safe.

Elsa took this time to look at Anna up close. She was really beautiful with her red hair and freckles. She had a decent muscle tone and always managed to be just a shade or two away from pale, yet for all the time she spent in the sun, she did not hold her tan.

Elsa felt strange. Her heart has been increasing its beating over the last year since she was fully summoned. She finds herself unable to watch the girl change clothes or take showers. The biggest thing that made her feel strange was whenever Anna would laugh. A proper gut laugh that made tears run down her cheeks and makes her double over and gasps for breath.

That’s when Elsa feels warm. Having an affinity for ice as her element, she was used to feeling cold or nothing at all. Warmth had been foreign to her till recently.

Taking this opportunity Elsa moves slightly and places a soft kiss to Anna’s forehead. The witch let out a content sigh before nuzzling closer. Elsa could only smile.

~

Elsa had forgotten about the uneasy feeling she’s been getting since that night. She’s instead been more focused on her growing feelings for the redhead. At night now when they were alone she’d turn into her human form and cuddle the witch. It was easy explaining why during the winter, simply keeping Anna warm and chase the nightmare away she’s been getting every time there was a snow storm.

But she was quickly shown what the uneasy feeling was one day while they were at the market place looking for gifts for Anna’s parents once they returned home while on break.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Anna of Arendelle.”

Both Anna and Elsa in her fox form turned around. Elsa pulled her ears back and let out a growl and a bark as she stepped between Anna and the dark wizard.

His own familiar, a red fox, stepped up and they both started gekkering at one another. His fox was being playful but Elsa’s gekkering was in a fighting way. His fox was relaxed and its tail was swaying as its ears were perked. Elsa was standing much like a hissing cat, her fur puffed up and her ears pulled back, her tail between her legs. Her gekkering was turning into screams.

“It doesn’t seem like your little familiar likes my Blaze,” Hans chuckled as the red fox’s head tilted at how badly Elsa was reacting to him.

“Probably for good reason, what do you want Hans?” Anna asked as she hunched down and stroked Elsa’s fur trying to calm her down. Her screaming subsided but she was still gekkering.

“I’ve decided to spread my wings and break from my family, start my own name and I thought…who better to start one with than little Anna?” His eyes sparkled as he purred and stepped closer to Anna. His hand stroked her chin as she slowly stood.

“I will never allow that!” Elsa hissed as she turned into her human form and slapped his hand away. Anna blinked and gasped at the sudden transformation. The familiar’s hair now really did look like horns as snowflakes danced around her form and her eyes were still in their fox form.

“My Anna, what a unique familiar you have,” Hans said as he stepped back.

“Elsa, let’s just go, please,” Anna whispered as she gently took hold of the familiars arm. Elsa followed Anna, but kept a sharp eye on the dark wizard, her teeth still bared and growling.

“Elsa calm down please,” Anna almost pleaded.

People were starting to stare and murmur. Once Elsa was sure they were out of harm’s way she relaxed and looked to Anna sheepishly.

“Excuse my outburst Anna, but I don’t trust that man,” Elsa explained and Anna give her a faint smile.

“Don’t worry, nothing he says or does faze me anymore, he’s been like that since we were kids,” Anna explained as she shook her head. She linked her arm with Elsa as they continued walking.

“Let’s just finish up our shopping and head home, I’m a little tired,” the redhead witch said softly. Elsa nodded and stayed in her human form. Anna was holding onto her and resting her head against her shoulder. Clearly needing comfort and Elsa was all too happy to oblige. She only turned back into her fox form on their way home.

~

“Elsa,” Anna whispered. Elsa had been holding her very possessively for the past hour and the stroking on Anna’s back was moving lower and lower.

It was probably around eleven pm; they had gone to bed a little while ago. Anna’s parents were out for a gathering and won’t be back till the sun was about to rise. So they had a big house to themselves.

“Yes Anna?” Elsa whispered back as her stroking stilled. Her finger tips were at the redheads shorts.

“Do familiars have…needs?” Anna asked.

“To protect and serve our charge, that is all we desire,” Elsa whispered. The redhead moved slightly, looking up to the blonde. Elsa looked back to her and marveled at her beautiful teal eyes, a slight glow to them in the dimness of the moon.

“To serve, what does that all entail?” the witch asked and Elsa smiled softly.

“Anything and everything,” she answered. She could see Anna’s eyes search hers in the silence that surrounded them. Elsa was content to just have this staring contest. She enjoyed looking at the redhead.

Then Anna kissed her. It was soft and shy, her eyes were closed. Elsa couldn’t even respond, Anna had already pulled away.

“Was that…okay?” Anna asked softly.

“A little unorthodox, but not unheard of,” Elsa says softly before kissing the redhead back. Anna’s arms, which were pressed between them, moved to hold onto the blonde.

“So, this is okay to do?” Anna asked a little breathless.

“When I said anything and everything I meant it, but I will admit, this isn’t something I’m doing out of a need to serve, I…want this,” Elsa said in a slight pant. She was a unique sort of familiar, but all the oldest ones were.

Anna kissed Elsa again, pulling her on top, giving her the permission to take the lead. The familiar was all too pleased to take it. They kissed for what felt like hours. Soft and sensual, tongues dancing, moonlight draped over them and the sheets framing them.

Elsa stroked the redheads leg and moved it over her hip as her other hand held the base of the witches head. Anna’s hands stroked in under Elsa’s shirt, her hands slowly moving to the familiar’s breasts. She marveled at their weight and fullness. How the ice familiar’s nipples hardened against her palms.

Elsa kissed her way down Anna’s neck and nipped at her flesh, running a tongue over her freckled skin. Anna gasped and squeezed Elsa’s breasts, making the familiars hips jerk. The witch gasped again and frowned to Elsa.

“Elsa,” Anna panted then gasped as the blonde did it again. She groaned and gripped the familiar’s sides as Elsa started to grind into her.

“Oh sweet goddess, what is that I’m feeling?” Anna managed to gasp out as her own hips jerked. Elsa pulled her attention away from the witch’s neck and looked to her with misty eyes.

“I’m sorry Anna, I guess there really isn’t much known to you about familiars. We are spirits, with no real form while in the spirit world. Yes I am a fox, but that’s what I was before I became a spirit. I am of both genders,” Elsa explained as she sat up and waved her hand. Her ice clothing burst into snowflakes that disappeared as they fluttered to the bed.

Anna bit her lip as her face flushed at seeing the familiar sporting an erection. The witch held eye contact with Elsa as she slowly undressed. The slow and deliberate show Anna was putting on made Elsa’s erection throb and twitch.

“Can…can I touch it?” Anna asked and Elsa smiled.

“By all means, if that is what you want Anna,” Elsa purred softly. Yes she wanted this, but she would never do anything against Anna’s will. That would break their bond and she would most likely fade from existence. Revoked of her gift given by the greater powers.

Anna slowly wrapped her hand around the familiar’s shaft and licked her lips as she slowly moved her hand up and down. Elsa closed her eyes and moaned softly. New sensations flooded her body and she was taking her time in understanding them.

The witches stroking increased as Elsa kept moaning and whispering her name in increased desperation. Her hips were starting to move slowly and she had to rest her hands on the redhead shoulders for balance as she still stood on her knees. Ice was creeping up the sides of the walls, but Anna didn’t feel cold. She only smiled.

“I don’t want you to finish just yet,” Anna whispered and stopped her touching. Elsa let out a small whimper, but she calmed herself.

She watched as Anna lay back down on the bed. Ice blue eyes traveled over every inch of exposed skin, mapping all of the redhead’s freckles and committing them to memory. After that was done she leaned over the witch and kissed her deeply. Anna moaned softly at the feel of skin on skin.

Elsa purred and kissed her way down to the redhead’s breasts. There she lapped and sucked and nipped to her hearts content. Anna was moaning and arching, her hands in the blonde’s hair. At the gasp of her name, Elsa moved a hand down to stroke over the witch’s heat. She stroked Anna’s flit with two finger pads, feeling the bundle of nerves glide between them, before settling into circles.

Anna gasped and whined as her hips arched into Elsa’s touch. She moaned Elsa’s name and her breathing picked up the longer and faster Elsa was stroking. The redheads nails started digging into her back as her body heated up more. Elsa was waiting for the redhead to release when suddenly she pulled away.

“Want…inside, please,” Anna panted and Elsa smiled as she went to place her hand back but Anna shook her head. Ice blue eyes widened slightly before darting down between them. Elsa swallowed thickly before nodding as she moved the witch’s legs over her hips and slowly slipped into her.

Elsa’s jaw tightened as she closed her eyes and gripped the redheads hips. As Anna moaned and clung to her while adjusting Elsa took the time to calm herself. She let herself enjoy the heat she was feeling from the witch. How wet she was, how tight she was and how amazing she felt.

“You can move now,” Anna panted softly. Elsa moved to hold her as she rested her forehead against the redheads. Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde before gasping as she started to move. Elsa moved slowly, out and in, grind her hips against Anna’s then repeat.

Like with the kissing, it felt like they were doing that for hours before Anna whined Elsa’s name. This made the familiar increase her speed. The more need Anna placed into her moan of Elsa’s name the more the blonde gave in to her own need.

Elsa ended up burying her face in between Anna’s neck and shoulder, on arm moving to place a steady hand on the headboard as she panted and grunted. The bed was starting to groan under them as Elsa thrusts hard and fast. Anna was clawing at her back and letting out small mewls of pleasure in between moans and gasps.

Anna kept clawing at Elsa’s back, her body was heating up more and more and she felt like something was building inside her. She opened her eyes and saw a massive snowflake building up on her ceiling. It gave off a soft glow as it grew and became more intricate. Elsa let out a soft whine as her thrusting became a little frantic.

“Anna, I’m gonna…” Elsa whimpered. Anna moaned and wrapped her legs tightly around Elsa’s hips.

“Finish with me Elsa,” the witch moaned as she kept watching the snowflake as it now seemed to crack. Elsa let out a shout of her name and she felt the familiar press against her tightly as something filled her up inside. Anna’s eyes widened as she watched the snowflake shatter and they were showered in disappearing frost.

At the display Anna gave in and threw her head back as she called Elsa’s name, something inside her snapping. Both twitched and shivered as they clung to the other. They panted and relaxed slowly, enjoy the others embrace in the afterglow of what they did.

Elsa was the first to move, just slightly, she nudged her nose against Anna’s before kissing her lovingly. Anna smiled and kissed back, enjoying the feel of security and love.

It would have been the perfect time to say those words.

_I love you._

They both felt it, both burned to say it, but they knew they couldn’t. But they felt it, burning inside them and they both knew the other wanted to say them and that was enough. As long as they knew, then it was enough.

_I love you._


End file.
